


Coincidences and luck

by melitta4ever



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Garak doesn't believe in luck and he doesn't trust coincidences. However, there are always exceptions to these rules. Otherwise how can he explain the discovery of this magnificent, little geothermal pool in this miserable situation.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSkies/gifts).



> My first hurray into Garashir, which is heavily influenced by tinsnip's awesome stories. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it as well SkylightSkies

Another lightning flared above, illuminating the unsightly scene around them in cold, blue light. Still, other than the grotesque rock formations surrounding them, it was next to impossible to see much, thanks to the relentless rain whipping them into submission. Garak shook his head to grab his attention. Julian could see that Garak's lips were moving, but there was no way he could actually hear the guy. He nodded to whatever was the suggestion; anything would be welcome at this point, for his body would soon raise the  _ it's over _ flag and let itself sink into this never ending mire. 

Garak's steps quickened, pulling the stretcher along, forcing Julian to hurry after him. Thanks to his superior eyesight, the Cardassian had little trouble seeing in this hell planet it seemed whereas Julian managed to trip over something or other in every other dragged step in this swamp. His feet ached, his head hurt, his arms were in agony and he was sure there was a bloody hole on his thigh where the broken stretcher kept hitting every time he stumbled. And worst of all, there was no longer any sound coming from the stretcher for some time. Julian refused to think of any reason other than the ear shattering noise of the storm for the lack of painful gasps.

It was a cave, what Garak had seen and tried to announce. It was dark, damp and bare, but stepping inside was enough to send Julian into a euphoric excitement. No more the torrential rain whipping their faces, no more the deafening roar of the storm, no more water soaking them to their bones… Relatively dry, blessedly quiet….and even...was that light inside?

"Let's move deeper in, Doctor." Garak wheezed. The cold must be even worse for him, Julian mused; Garak complained about the temperature even back at DS9. 

"Are the… crystals… photoluminescent?" Julian asked no one in particular. There were crystal clusters on the walls of the cave, on seemingly random intervals, blooming like exotic flowers out of the chalky-gray, lifeless stone. The light they radiated was soft and it created strange shadows on every surface, almost mystical, chromatic waves. Better yet, it was more than enough to reveal their surroundings.

The cave got larger and wider with every step, multiple passages branching into an intricate maze of tunnels. It was getting calmer and warmer too; the freezing downpour could as well be on another planet.

"I need to check Ensign Louitta," Julian managed to squeak before dropping down on his knees. 

"Yeah, this is as good a place as any," Garak replied after plopping down on the ground on the other end of the stretcher.

"She's alive!" he informed Garak, seeing the telltale sign of breathing, however wheezy or faint it was. Her pulse was weak, breathing shallow and the blood pressure dangerously low, but the Ensign was still hanging on life against the odds. And if Julian could stop the bleeding with what they had in the small med-kit, she would continue to do so. All he needed was a small miracle then. 

When he was convinced that he had done all he could for Louitta, he found out that Garak had built them a small camp.

"Are we planning to stay here?" he asked, eying the bags and boxes that made a half circle around them.

"It was hard enough to get a reading outside due to the ionization in the atmosphere," Garak reminded him unnecessarily. "It's completely impossible in this cave. We are as safe as we can be at the moment."

That was a relief.

"So, we have to wait until Jem'Hadar leave this planet." However good they were, even Jem'Hadar could not follow their tracks in that swamp, not in this weather. They wouldn't even know that there were survivors from the runabout wreckage. So, all needs to be done was to wait a week maybe, then contact the federation for a rescue. And he could spend  _ that _ week sleeping, he thought, resting his head on the cold cave wall, he was that tired…

  
  


Julian woke up with a scare four hours later, jumping up to face invisible dangers of ephemeral dreams that he could not remember. He found out that he had a terrible crank at his neck when he tried to check his patient.

"Fuck! It hurts." Sleeping on bare rocks while still wet from a dreadful storm wasn't one of his best ideas.

"My dear Doctor!" Garak rose up at the other side of the corridor, his voice filled with the glee of an old lady who had just found her prime gossip material. "Such a crude language."

"Spare me, Ga—" He choked on his breath trying to turn to him; his neck was worse than he had assumed at first. He rose up gingerly, trying to keep his head as stable as he could, and checked Louitta. She had started bleeding again while they were sleeping and needed a change of bandages, and another plasma shot. But she was getting better which was all Julian could ask under the current conditions. She might even wake up before they were rescued. 

When he was done, he realized Garak was no longer in their crude camp, but there was a pack of field rations left next to him. He tore apart the packing and crammed it into his mouth. He must be really hungry because the darn thing actually tasted good, not that he would ever confess that to the Chief. 

"I found something exquisite, Doctor." Garak showed up from the deep end of the tunnel, smiling not unlike Julian's roommate's cat back in the academy. 

"A portal to the alpha Quadrant?" he teased licking his fingers.

"Not that spectacular I'm afraid." Garak took his teasing in stride. "But still an excellent find in our current predicament if I do say so myself."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too hard to convince Julian to follow him. The young doctor was always too curious for his own good. His optimism and loyalty and that endless trust… Sometimes, Garak almost felt bad luring him like this… Almost.

The geothermal pool clearly impressed Julian as Garak had guessed it would. His green eyes grew bigger, eyelashes fanning rapidly as if checking his eyesight. The crystals around the pool were shining in a different color than the ones at the camp-site, giving Julian's skin a more earthy tone, like the sand dunes of the Grand Desert right after rain. And Garak wanted to lick the moisture off of that beautiful skin like a sand lizard dwelling in those dunes.

"The water is clean," he said instead. "And the moss growing around is edible according to the tricorder."

"It looks hot." Julian pursed those lovely lips skeptically, stepping closer to the pool's edge.

"Only 35 degrees."

"Only?" He turned with a smile that brightened up his face, crinkling his eyes. 

When Garak had first witnessed that smile he was sure Julian was trying to seduce him. Alas, he had learned since then that it really was possible for a human to be that  _ clueless _ and  _ that _ pretty.

"Come on, Doctor." He started taking off his clothes. "A little warm bath will do us good."

Garak hadn't considered how hard it would be to restrain himself from checking out the Doctor while he got rid of that ugly uniform. He didn't peep, of course; he wasn't a little boy with no discipline. He rested his head on the soft moss covering the perimeter of the pool, closed his eyes and settled with imagining how that smooth skin was revealed one piece at a time.

"Careful!" he warned the doctor when he heard his hurried steps. "The moss is really slippery."

"Tha-aaaaanks!" Julian plopped into the water. 

Now… he could watch. The water was coming up to Julian's chest, allowing those pert, curious little nipples to play hide-and-seek with Julian's every move. Garak's hands itched to sense how different they would feel against his scales than the rest of his body.

Julian dipped his head in the water, trying to wash his head, but that bitter grimace on his beautiful face was the proof that he couldn't move as he wished.

"Your neck bothers you." Garak swam-walk closer to Julian. "Let me help."

When he touched Julian's neck, the human's breath hitched, forcing Garak to bite his lips in order to stop a groan. Such sensitivity! 

His slender neck lay in between Garak's hands, prone to anything.. anything Garak could do. He knew what Garak was capable of. He knew of the atrocities done by these hands. Still, he placed his neck, his fucking  _ neck _ in between them. 

Such soft, incredibly soft skin! Garak's fingers slid over it as if he was holding Iperkian silk.

"Ahhh, right there."

If Garak hadn't known him… if Garak hadn't spent hours upon hours with him, listening to him, observing him, studying him… he would be sure that this moan was intentional. Even now, he was growing suspicious.

Julian tilted his head to the side, exposing the column of flesh that was begging to be bitten, to be marked, to be owned... Oh, his smooth skin would show every single dent Garak's teeth molded on him. It was a blank canvass, eager to display its colorful decorations.

He could see almost half of Julian's face at this angle and since the doctor shut his eyes close, Garak could watch that beauty to his heart's content. Julian's cheeks were flushed pink, because of the temperature of the water no doubt, but Garak preferred to pretend it was due to something more fun. Droplets were glistening on his forehead, right under his hairline —steam from the pool probably, or maybe he was  _ sweating;  _ humans tended to do that a lot, like a fruit dripping its essence as an invitation to be eaten. Yes, exactly like that. His lips were half open, his breath coming out with short huffs. Surely it was the temperature causing shortness of breath, Garak knew that, of course he did; but he also knew that the human would breathe exactly like this while pleasuring himself. That restless tongue didn't help either, sliding out over his lower lip, wetting it to a darker red, then going back into the sweet depths of that sinful, absolutely sinful mouth. 

When he deemed that Julian's neck was as free of kinks as possible, he tilted his head down and whispered, making sure his breath was licking that softened skin.

"What do you suggest now, Doctor?"

Julian shivered visibly and opened his eyes, hand flying over his neck as if checking on the work Garak had done.

"What?" he asked clueless and relaxed, as if Garak had rudely awakened him from a sweet nap. 

"Don't tell me all of it was just a childish curiosity?" Garak asked, watching those long fingers groping that caramel neck. His teeth itched. Soon...soon...

"I'm sorry?"

"Your interest in me,  _ Julian _ ." Oh, speaking his name aloud left such a sweet taste in his mouth that Garak had to lick his lips to stop salivating over the human. "Are you expecting me to believe that there wasn't any intention of exploration of some...adult...desires?"

"Oh?" His breath hitched again when Garak's fingers trailed down, feeling his shoulder blades. "Desire? Yes." His "yes" came out as a hiss when Garak touched the small of his back, at the curvature that gently scooped in just before rising out to that glorious rump. "Intention? No."

Garak let his hands roam to the front of Julian's body, enjoying how the short, coarse hair —trailing down to more fun places— was tickling his palm. "I think I made my intention clear now, don't you say?"

"Yes." It was a barely audible whisper, but it still reached Garak's ears even when Julian shattered his attention by stepping back into him, pressing that bubble butt to exactly where it belonged. Garak's cock jumped, a summersault in its own way, so happy with the contact, slicked with hot water easing the way.

"Julian!" he berated the young human and stepped back, pulling his unwilling dick, breaking that delicious, precious contact. "We were talking."

Julian turned to Garak, panic in his eyes, "I'm... I'm... sorry," he stammered, hands held high up, waving pretty fast as if he could send whatever he did away by the breeze they created. "I thought… pool… thinking...the massage…"

"Julian." Garak held the shaking hands in front of him, stopping the yammering. "You didn't misunderstand, my young friend. You were just hasty."

"Oh!" And that smile flashed again. Garak's cock twitched, this time all alone, aching. 

"Jumping into action without a prelude or finesse is the way of children," Garak explained, bringing Julian's hands together, closer to his heart. "I am most certainly not a child."

"Are you telling me that the older the Cardassian, the longer the sex takes?" Julian scuffed, clearly not understanding how right that statement was.

"Of course." Garak patted the soft, long fingers between his hands, warm and delicate. He could feel Julian's heartbeat through them, fast like a little bird. He yearned to feel it through his body, squeezed tightly against Garak, warm and soft… Soon... He then brought them closer to his mouth and kissed the tips, keeping his eyes glued to Julian's. "For what is old age if not eating the fruits of your life's work?"

Julian laughed at that, head back, full belly laugh. And Garak couldn't stop himself from kissing him, at that precious, sinful mouth. Kissing was a prelude, he decided, considering his current partner's lack of verbal foreplay, cross-cultural compromise and all that. Kissing Julian was like tasting Ideanian pudding for the first time. The softness of those lips were more striking than the incredible melt-in-your-mouth-ness of the famous desert. He was demanding too, no control whatsoever, broadcasting his desire like an infant in need. Oh, he was so young!

Since Julian had no intention of doing so, Garak took control of the situation. He nipped and licked the full lips, effectively stopping the insistent tongue from invading Garak's mouth prematurely.

"I think I like this delayed gratification course, Garak, don't get me wrong." The pouting mouth and nervous hands were telling a different story. "But I doubt it is healthy for the human body to indulge so long in such hot water."

"Let me help you cool down, Doctor." He punctuated the sentence with gentle kisses along Julian's ears just to feel him quiver against his body.

It was too easy to lift Julian up; the Doctor had barely any meat on those bones and water's buoyancy helped. His smooth skin slid easily over the rocks surrounding the pool; the moss acting as a lubricated cushion under his lithe body.

Julian's surprised smile peeked between his legs, then turned mischievous. 

"But you're too far away,  _ Garak _ ." The way he uttered his name —like whispering something dirty, something secret— did things to Garak, naughty things. And then, using his foot, he pulled Garak… pulled him right between those graceful thighs. "Isn't this much better?"

Garak was sure his responding smile was predatory, but he couldn't help it. It seemed that he had lost the command of his facilities when Julian flashed him with his most private parts. In such a lewd, shameless manner too. Unbelievable.

"My dear Doctor," he ended the sentence with a lick at the top of the thigh where the skin looked especially thin and soft. "I am inclined to confess that your attitude surprises me."

"Surprise  _ you _ ! No — _ oohhh _ — way." His knees opened up even wider as a response to the soft bites Garak placed casually on where that delicious thigh met with the bubble butt. 

Garak raised his head and watched that indecent dance Julian's hips were performing, shamelessly humping the air, rolling the already engorged dick from one side to the other in the process while moaning like a holosuite character from one of Quark's programs. Garak was in no position to disdain such vulgar acts though, not while his own cock approving it so wholeheartedly, or when he had to work extra hard to stop himself acting like an adolescent boy.

There was no reason for not tasting though. A tiny taste. A lick. Over that smooth, smooth skin that somehow kept swelling, filling up, growing longer with a pearl of drop shining on the top, calling for Garak, begging to be tasted.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Julian groaned, his hips jumping up, going after Garak's mouth as soon as Garak pulled his tongue back.

"Doctor! Such crude language—”

"Garak, I do love to talk to you really. But now," he hooked his ankle over Garak's neck and pulled, "now I need that extra talented mouth to do something else."

Garak felt his neck being locked in two strong legs, gently being pushed toward the inviting scene.

"My, my… Julian. I might need to punish that potty mouth—” he took a long, strong lick from the root of that red penis all the way to the very tip. "Later."

Julian tried lifting up his upper body, to watch probably, however the moss didn't give him enough traction to do so. His elbows kept sliding over, causing his hips to move up and down intermittently, parody of a wanton dance.

Garak remembered the first time he had talked to the guy, that trembling excitement in his voice, inexperience in his hands... Oh, who would have thought that stuck up, scaredy, attention-seeker youngster could put up such a lewd show. Certainly not Garak. If Garak had known this carnal side of Julian, he would have taken that ass directly to his room upon leaving that table.

This time he placed a gentle kiss at a different body part, instantly freezing all those jittery muscles.

"Oh, fuck!" Julian screamed, but his legs opened wider to accommodate Garak's head. "Sweet mother of fucking prophets!"

In hindsight, Garak should have known that Julian would never shut up. He ignored Julian's cross-cultural swearing and delved into that soft ass once more. The pink hole fluttered against his lips, incredibly soft, silky smooth skin… promising exquisite pleasure for Garak's dick when the time would come to do so. Soon, very soon.. . Now, it was time to feast upon this spread, and to see if it was possible to render Julian mute. 

He glided his tongue over the perineum, basking in the sensation of the twitches under his tongue. So ready, so soft, so sensitive... Listening to the delicious mewls of Julian, Garak sealed his lips over the tight hole and keeping his lips plush, he gently sucked. 

"Oh, God! Please, please…" Julian buckled under him. So, not rendered mute then. Not yet anyway. 

He lathed over it with his tongue, pushing out all that over produced spit to slicken up the skin, placing tender kisses in between. He rolled his tongue around and around in wet circles, teasing Julian to hear those desperate, delicious moans, until the puckered opening relaxed to the point of inviting Garak right in. So pliant, so welcoming... Soon, soon…

Garak stepped back to watch. Julian's impatient dick was leaking over his abs, into a small, precious little pool of his essence. He was a mess of nerves and sobs, chest heaving as if he had just finished a long game of racquetball. Garak dug his fingers into the meaty part of Julian's ass, spreading him open. Julian's hole winked at him, a desperate call for him to return. A grin spread on Garak's face despite himself. Such debauchery and all Garak's, to do whatever he wanted. 

He dragged his tongue —flattened over the slick, twitching skin— along the crack, from below the winking asshole to the root of his soft pouches. When he scraped his nose over Julian's balls —scales catching on the creases on the sensitive skin— Julian gasped. Music to Garak's ears, yes; but this time it was too powerful. Like a spell, that gasp took him under control. He pointed his tongue and speared that twitching ring of muscle, much earlier than he had intended. Julian gurgled at his attempts to reach the depths of him. Tongue long and insistent, seeking and feeling and tasting… Oh, the taste! Garak was losing his control. So soon, like a young boy who hadn't seen even his thirtieth name-day. His cock was raging, eager to enter that hole he was feasting for so long. 

"Julian," he hissed, couldn't control his voice any longer. "I reckon…" He stumbled to find words, his vocabulary dried up, his breath getting out of control. He was losing it. It'd been too long since he had had the pleasure of touching someone, someone whom he desired. "Enough preparation." The beast was coming out as if Garak wasn't a modern Cardassian but a prehistoric, wild desert dweller who could communicate only with grunts and gestures.  _ Keep it together, Elim!  _

"Yes, yes…" Luckily, Julian was unaware of the shame Garak was suffering, his focus solely on his own desires. "I'm more than ready, Garak. Just… Fuck!"

That was the idea, not that Garak could convey his thoughts at the moment. At least he didn't growl his response but nodded instead. Small mercies. However, logistics of the proposed action wasn't available to him. Pull Julian and that sweet ass into the water and pulverize it here? Or climb up next to the smooth skin and ravage him up there? 

"Maybe we should," Julian pointed away from the pool, but he slid before finishing his sentence and fell into the hot water, right in front of Garak. No more dwelling on the decisions then. Garak grabbed those slender hips that had been slowly eating at his resolve and turned Julian facing away from him.

"Garak-" he started, but Garak couldn't wait for the rest of the sentence. He aimed his now raging —in every meaning of the word, raging— cock at the hot channel that he had been eating. Oh, it was going to be glorious to finally, finally enter him, feeling that smooth warmness around his dick.

Garak roared. He undoubtedly did. There was no way he could pretend that the sound that had come from his chest was anything but an animalistic howl. Something to worry about later, though. Now, Garak focused on enjoying the soft trembles he felt on his cock, plowing into the depths of Julian. 

Julian arched his back, pushing his hips even tighter against Garak, grinding against him, inviting him even deeper. Deeper and deeper into the delights of pleasure where it was so hot. Hotter than the water sloshing against them with every swing of Garak's hips. Hotter than anyone Garak had tasted. Hotter than he had thought a human could get. Hotter than he had fantasised how Julian would feel during all those lonely, cold nights.

When he felt the warm cocoon squeezing him, he couldn't help but bite that soft, smooth neck. Julian humped back at him, opening his neck even wider, inviting… Oh, the poor boy! He didn't know whom he was inviting. It wasn't Garak. Not the Garak he knew. The Garak who had been educated and trained in ways that Julian could never guess wasn't here anymore. This Garak couldn't hold himself. Didn't even want to. He sucked at the throat that opened up to him, pulling the caramel skin in, squeezing the soft flesh between his tongue and palate, sopping up the taste.

"Please, please…" Julian was begging, for what Garak didn't know. Then Julian snaked his arm behind Garak's head and pulled it against his neck. "Fucking do it!"

Oh! Yes. That Garak could do. He let Julian's arm to guide his mouth, a little lower, to where his neck met with his shoulder. He opened his mouth wider to engulf even more of the delicious flesh and bit it. He could easily detect the snivy muscles under the incredibly thin skin which was no barrier.. Not against Garak's incisors.

Julian was shaking against him; his hand moving at an incredible speed over his dick, he moaned, clenching on Garak's cock, milking him, finishing this marvelous activity much sooner than Garak wished.

Garak came inside Julian, spurting again and again, emptying his balls. The fog slowly lifted over his brain. The beast was getting back to background now that it was sated. And Garak was left with the consequences of its actions. One of which filled his mouth with slightly coppery taste.

"Oh, my! Are you bleeding?" He pulled his head back to face what he had done to this beautiful boy. It didn't look grotesque as he had feared. A beautifully darkened patch of skin, adorned with the teeth marks surrounding it. Garak found himself kissing it.

"You're kissing away my boo-boo?" Julian asked. His voice lacked any anger or regret, strangely cheerful for someone who had been attacked by a beast. "Unfortunately, I have to ask you to leave the premises, Garak." He scooched forward, shaking his ass as if to remind Garak where his dick currently was staying. "I have to get out of this heat before my heart gives out." Garak's dick twitched inside, impossibly happy with his current accommodation. Which caused Julian to snicker. "Come on, Garak. I promise a longer one soon." He shook his ass one more time.

"What you're asking aloud is quite the opposite of what your ass is hinting, my sweet." Garak said, stealing a kiss. Julian turned and caught his lips, returning the kiss like he meant it. Was it really possible that Garak managed not to disgust Julian with his beastly act? That Julian didn't care that Garak turned into a wild creature, thinking and deciding with his hormones, no critical thinking, no planning… no better than a feral Klingon… Ah, the shame! Garak couldn't… shouldn't dwell on it any longer. It was for later, to ponder over on nights upon sleepless nights. Tossing and turning, full of guilt and shame, and remembering how he had lost his mind like a…. Not now! Later...

Garak let him go. He watched the slim body to climb out, wet skin glistening under the photoluminescent lights. Julian looked delicious even after the way Garak had emptied himself moments ago.

On the bright side, Julian most probably didn't have any idea that something was amiss. Garak was sure he was the first and only Cardassian that got intimate with the human. He must be thinking this was how sex was for Cardassians. And Garak was sure Starfleet didn't distribute any information on the fine points of different species' mating acts for its officers to use during covert missions.

"You're not coming?" Julian asked, adorably sweet. This was how Julian sounded after he had sex, Garak was learning, wide smiles and hushed voices. 

"In a minute, Doctor." He swam back into the deep side of the pool. "I don't think I got my fill of the hot bath yet."

"Don't get too relaxed in there, Garak," he said with a lopsided grin. "Per my studies, I prescribe you a few more doses of coitus in order to take control of your libido."

And then he walked away, the little shit!

The End

  
  
  



End file.
